Beautiful Story about Me and Him
by kyumin-baekyeol
Summary: The unforgettable and amazing story about me and my husband. BaekYeol. Chanbaek. Ah terserah. Not good at writing summary. Genderswitch/GS


Beautiful Story about Me and Him ( oneshot )

By Kyumin-Baekyeol aka Shin Sung Rin

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol ( BAEKHYUN'S POV )

Rating : T

Genre : Romance atau fluff ? Terserah readers XD

Warning : genderswitch, alur biasa banget, alur kecepetan ( kayaknya ), typo di mana-mana

Disclaimer : ide ceritanya doang kok yang aku klaim (?) maksudnya asli punyaku, selebihnya bukan :D

Annyeong ! Author baru nih di sini ._. Jujur ini FF pertama bener-bener pertama loh. Jadi harap maklum ya kalau jelek. Kalau emang suka sama FF ini *PDbet* mohon review yaa ^^ selamat membaca semoga gak bosen XD

No flaming, bashing, etc. ya. Kalau pengen kritik, dimohon pake bahasa yang halus ^^

I, Kyumin-Baekyeol aka Shin Sung Rin

Proudly present

Beautiful Story about Me and Him

BAEKHYUN'S POV

Tuhan, apakah aku bermimpi ? Aku baru saja menikah dengannya, namja yang sangat kucintai. Ya, namja itu, Park Chanyeol. Namja yang dijuluki "Happy Virus" oleh teman-temannya, cara tertawanya yang unik, matanya yang seperti telur mata sapi ( muji apa ngeledek nih Baekki ? -_- ) *dijahar* itu dengan mudahnya bisa melelehkan hatiku.

Dia juga namja yang sangat genius, dia menjadi seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan yang diwariskan appa-nya. Aku merasa yeoja paling beruntung di dunia, karena bisa menikahi namja yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna ini. Memang awalnya aku sudah dijodohkan dengannya sejak kecil, yah sekitar aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Mungkin karena urusan bisnis antara appa-ku dan appa-nya.

Awalnya aku menolak, bahkan sampai menangis. Karena aku tidak suka dipaksa, apalagi dalam urusan cinta. Tentu bukan hanya aku yang tidak suka, semua orang tidak suka dipaksa bukan ? Appa terus meyakinkanku bahwa namja yang dijodohkan denganku adalah namja yang baik, tidak berkelakuan yang macam-macam.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah, tetapi Tuhan memang mempunyai rencana di balik semua kejadian. Aku perlahan bisa mencintainya. Begitu juga dirinya. Oh aku merasa hidup di awan dan melayang-layang di sana. Terutama di saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

_Flashback_

Huh, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Rapat OSIS ( ceritanya Baekki masih SMA ya ^^ ), tugas kelompok, sekarang supirku malah tidak bisa menjemputku karena sedang sakit. Terpaksa harus pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung diet *A: mau sekurus apalagi ini anak *diestrum*.

Saat aku berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Gallardo_ berwarna kuning berhenti tepat di depanku. Akupun kaget bukan main. Kaca mobilpun terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok namja yang emm… Kucintai baru-baru ini. Park Chanyeol, namja yang dijodohkan denganku.

"Baekhyun, ayo kuantar pulang" tawarnya ramah. Aku tersipu malu, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Malu, senang, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Bagaimana tidak ? Namja yang aku cintai baru saja menawariku tumpangan. Ah, aku ingin meledak saat ini juga XD.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk dengan malu-malu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat aku duduk, Chanyeol memerhatikan wajahku yang memang kutundukan intens. Wajahnya semakin dekat denganku, aku takut dan semakin menundukan wajahku…

….

….

"Kau sakit ? Wajahmu merah" tanyanya sambil menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. HAAH, leganyaaa. Kukira ia menyadari kalau aku malu -_- eh tapi… Tangannya menyentuh keningku.. Hiyaaa aku semakin malu "Enghh.. A-anu, t-ti-tidak kok Chanyeol-ssi. A-aku.. Emm.. K-kepanasan. Iya kepanasan. Makanya wajahku merah" jawabku gugup. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku halus "Jangan seformal itu, panggil saja Chanyeol" katanya. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum, semoga ia tidak menyadari betapa kakunya senyumku saat ini. Ah, rasanya seperti di surga.

Di perjalanan, suasana begitu hening. Chanyeol begitu konsentrasi dengan jalan, sedangkan aku sibuk melamun melihat jalanan lewat jendela. Hingga aku tersadar bahwa yang aku lihat di luar jendela bukanlah perumahan, melainkan pantai. Aku sedikit kaget,

"Emm, mian Chanyeol. Rumahku bukan di sini. Mungkin kau salah jalan" kataku. "Kita memang tidak sedang menuju rumahmu" katanya. Aku ingin bertanya mengapa, sebab aku takut jika ia melakukan hal yang macam-macam walau appa bilang dia bukan tipikal namja yang seperti itu. Sebagian pertanyaanku terjawab ketika ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat pantai. Ia menyuruhku turun dari mobil dan mengajakku menikmati _sunset _di atas batu karang dekat laut. Aku menurut saja.

Kami mulai bercakap-cakap sambil menunggu momen yang indah itu. Tentang diri kami masing-masing, sekolah, universitas apa yang akan kami masuki, dll. "Waah, lihat ! Sunset-nya sudah mulai !" Katanya girang sambil menunjuk ke arah matahari yang tenggelam. Akupun ikut kagum dengan keindahan momen ini.

"Indah sekali" ucapku dengan volume kecil, tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya. "Sama sepertimu" katanya seperti bisikan tetapi aku bisa mendengar jelas. "A-apa ?" Tanyaku gugup. "Sama sepertimu" ulangnya sambil menatapku lekat. Seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapannya, aku terus memandangi matanya yang indah itu. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkanku…..

"_Saranghae_" ucapnya. Aku kaget, tapi aku juga merasa sangat senang. Karena namja yang kucintai baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya—yang sama denganku kepadaku. Oh tidak, wajahku pasti memerah lagi bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kukatakan ? "Apakah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku ? Aku tahu kita dijodohkan. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah kau merasa terpaksa atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian". Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu aku menangguk. "Ne, nado saranghae… Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak merasa terpaksa" ucapku lancar, Ia tersenyum, oh senyumannya begitu indah dan tulus. Lalu ia menarik daguku perlahan dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Tidak ada nafsu, hanya cinta dan ketulusan yang terasa. Sungguh, aku bahagia Tuhan.

_Flashback off_

Huaaa jika aku mengingat itu, jantungku serasa ingin melompat ! Rasanya memang tidak cukup diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kamar pengantin kami, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Aku bahagia karena resepsi pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol berjalan lancar. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan saat resepsi tadi. Ditambah rambut cokelatnya yang lurus dan sedikit panjang ( Chanyeol di MV What is Love ) kyaaa tampan sekalii .

Aku terus tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas hingga Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya. Aku bisa melihat jelas dada bidangnya. Rambutnya yang basah dan air yang mengalir dari rambut menuju lehernya membuat penampilannya saat ini terlihat ehem… Seksi *authorpingsan*.

Lagi-lagi aku malu melihatnya seperti itu, aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dengan memeluk bantal sangat erat. Omona, sekarang ia menghampiriku… Kumohon jangan lihat wajahku saat ini. Pasti sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia duduk dan meraih daguku. Ia melihatku dengan mata indahnya itu. "Kau malu melihatku seperti ini ? Kita kan sudah menjadi suami-istri" katanya. "Tapi kan aku belum pernah melihat kau seperti ini, tentu saja aku malu" jelasku. Ia mendekat dan mendekat, tapi seperti ada yang mengatakan kepada diriku untuk tetap diam dan menikmati perlakuannya saat ini.

"Kau seksi dengan pakaian ini" bisiknya di telingaku dengan suaranya yang memang sangat berat dan seduktif. Ukh, aku lupa. Aku sedang menggunakan gaun tidur yang tipis, tentu saja underwear-ku terlihat jelas. Dan panjangnya hanya di atas lututku. Sepertinya Chanyeol tergoda *A: woo Baekki PD banget *dibogemreaders*.

"Mau melakukan 'itu' denganku ? Ini malam pertama kita" bisiknya lagi, kali ini lebih menggoda. Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan. Melihatnya seperti ini dan mendengarkan bisikannya saja sudah membuatku err.. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum,

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan. Ini memang sakit di awal, tapi aku jamin kau akan merasakan kenikmatan setelahnya" ia meyakiniku sebelum kamar kami dihiasi dengan hal-hal yang 'panas'.

1 bulan kemudian

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku merasa beruntung, karena baru saja aku bangun, tepat di depan wajahku ada wajah suamiku yang sangat tampan. Apalagi saat ia tengah tertidur seperti ini, hihi wajahnya seperti bayi. Mata bulatnya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang sedikit chubby, bibirnya yang err menggoda. Sungguh, aku mencintainya. Kutelusuri wajahnya dengan jariku, mulai dari matanya hingga bibirnya. Saat aku sedang menyentuh bibirnya, tiba-tiba ia terbangun. Aku tertangkap basah sedang menelusuri wajah tampannya. Ia menyeringai dan berkata "Pagi-pagi sudah nakal eoh ?" Aku pun malu. Lalu ia menarik tengkukku, morning kiss. Tapi aku merasa mual. Aku berlari kecil ke kamar mandi dan akupun muntah. Chanyeol bingung melihatku seperti ini dan menghampiriku di kamar mandi. "Waeyo yeobo ? Kau sakit ? Aku antar ke rumah sakit" katanya sedikit panik melihat wajahku yang memang pucat. "Aniyo, gwenchana. Tidak usah Yeolli" ucapku lemah. "Tidak ada penolakan Baekhyun. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu" dia sangat khawatir melihatku saat ini.

At hospital

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Agak gugup juga sih, aku takut jika aku ternyata mengidap penyakit yang mengerikan. Tapi aku harus tetap optimis.

"Nyonya Park ?" Akhirnya namaku dipanggil juga. Aku dan Chanyeol beranjak menuju ruangan Dokter Kim. Kami dipersilakan duduk oleh seorang suster.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, aku pun semakin tegang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan dokter. "Nyonya Park," akhirnya dokter membuka suara. Aku mendongak menatapnya. "Apakah kau sering mual di pagi hari ?" Tanyanya. "I-iya uisanim. Setiap aku hendak sarapan juga seperti itu" jelasku. "Kalau begitu anda tidak usah cemas. Karena anda sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya baru 2 minggu. Chukkae Tuan dan Nyonya Park".

Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Aku langsung membulatkan mataku. Perasaan senang mengalir di tubuhku. Kulihat Chanyeol juga seperti itu, Ia menggenggam tanganku erat, seperti ingin berbagi kebahagiaan denganku. Air mata kebahagiaan meluncur dari mataku. Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan betapa bahagianya diriku saat ini. Aku akan menjadi seorang eomma ^^.

2 bulan kemudian

Sekarang usia kehamilanku menginjak 2 bulan lebih. Aku senang sekali. Begitupun Chanyeol dan keluarga besar kami. Tak henti-hentinya kata-kata syukur kami ucapkan kepada Tuhan. Tapi, aku merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol, ia harus menuruti semua kemauanku saat aku hamil. Ngidam. Memang ketika seorang ibu sedang hamil, pasti akan minta yang macam-macam. Terkadang aku memintanya untuk tidak usah repot-repot mencarikan sesuatu yang aku inginkan, tapi karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang orang yang baik. Ia bahkan rela tidak tidur 2 malam hanya untuk mencarikanku ice cream yang rasanya pedas (?). Sikapku yang terkadang sangaaat manja terhadapnya. Aku pernah menyuruhnya cuti seminggu untuk menemaniku di rumah.

4 bulan kemudian (author ketawan males ngetik *plak)

Aku duduk di taman dekat dapur rumah, sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sekarang usia kandunganku 6 bulan ^^ aigoo 3 bulan lagi aku akan melahirkan ! Ah aku sangat senang, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat malaikat manisku ini.

DUK

Tiba-tiba malaikat yang ada di perutku ini menendangku, ah senang sekali. Sepertinya ia juga tidak sabar lahir ke dunia dan melihat appa dan eommanya. Sedikit sakit, tapi sakit itu digantikan dengan rasa bahagiaku yang sangat. Aku mengelus-elus perutku lembut, "Chagi, sepertinya kau sangat tidak sabar ingin melihat appa dan eomma ya ? Sabar ya chagi, 3 bulan lagi kau akan lahir" ucapku sambil terus mengusap perutku.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan membawa segelas susu vanilla. Ia mengelus rambutku lalu menyuruhku meminum susu yang ia bawa, lalu berjongkok (?) di hadapanku.

Sambil aku menghabiskan susuku, ia mengecup perutku sambil mengusap lembut perutku. "Baby appa sedang apa di sana ? Appa dan eomma sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu" ucapnya lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke perutku, seolah-olah ingin mendengar jawaban dari aegya kami.

DUK

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Perlahan senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Dia senang, amat senang *authornyanyi* *dibogemreaders*. Rupanya aegya kami merespon. Aku juga senang. Ia pun mengusap lagi perutku sambil berkata, "Aigoo, baby appa sudah tidak sabar rupanya. Hihihi, sabar ya chagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap mengusap perutku *author: hobi banget sih ngusep2 perut Bacon* *dicincangChanyeol*

3 bulan kemudian

Aku sedang membaringkan diriku di tempat tidur bersama suamiku tercinta. Berpelukan, mengobrol, tertawa bersama, dan bahkan berciuman. Sungguh momen yang sangat indah ( Kalau di The Sims dibilangnya Cuddle wkwkwk ).

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang amat di perutku. "Argh.. S-ssak-it.. S-sudah waktuny-aah.."Aku pun meringis sambil memegang perutku. Keringat mulai bercucuran di dahiku. Chanyeol yang melihatku seperti ini panik dan langsung berteriak kepada supir untuk menyiapkan mobil. Lalu meggendongku ala bridal style dan berlari kecil menuju mobil.

Hospital

ARRGGH. Ini sungguh sakit ! Tapi aku harus bertahan demi aegyaku. Ia harus lahir dengan selamat. Aku dan Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya

Saat ini aku sudah berada di ruang bersalin. Dokter dan suster sudah bersiap di sisi kanan dan kiriku. Sedangkan Chanyeol ada di sisi kanan dekat dengan kepalaku, sesekali mengusap peluh di keningku sambil mengenggam erat tangan kananku. Aku bisa melihat ia menangis, mungkin ia tidak kuat melihatku seperti ini. Aku takut. Bagaimana jika ada yang tidak selamat ? Tapi aku harus membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu kubuang, dan mendorong *author: ngeden #plak*. Sesekali aku berteriak sambil mengenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. Dokter, suster, dan Chanyeol terus membimbingku. Air mata dan keringat berlomba-lomba mengalir di wajahku. Sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara yang membuat aku dan Chanyeol lega.

"OEEEEEKKK OEEEKKK"

"Kepalanya sudah keluar ! Ayo nyonya, sedikit lagi" kata dokter menyemangatiku. Chanyeol pun demikian, "Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyunnie. Sebentar lagi, kita bisa melihat si kecil." Akhirnya aku terus berusaha hingga aegya kami pun benar-benar lahir. Aku terengah-engah dan tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

…. "Selamat Tuan Park. Bayi anda laki-laki" sayup-sayup kudengar dokter sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Aku melihat ia sedang menggendong aegya kami. Ah, Tuhan. Ternyata bayi laki-laki ! Anugerah yang besar bagi kami ^^. Chanyeol mendekatiku lalu menyerahkan aegya kepadaku. Aku telusuri wajah aegya kami dengan jari. Benar-benar perpaduan antara aku dan Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya, hidung mungilnya yang emm, mirip denganku, bibir tipisnya, pipi chubbynya, serta kulit halusnya yang bening. Ah, tampan seperti suamiku.

"Tampan" gumamku. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba aegya kami pun menangis. Chanyeol berkata "Susui ia dulu, mungkin ia lapar". Aku mengangguk lalu membuka baju atasanku dan menurunkan tali bra-ku dan mulai menyusuinya. **

"Kau ingin menamainya siapa ?" Kataku sambil menyusui aegya kami. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau… Park Chanhyun ? Perpaduan antara namaku dan namamu ^^" katanya sambil tersenyum. Ah, Park Chanhyun. Nama yang lucu dan indah.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, terlihatlah 2 sosok di depan pintu dan 4 di belakangnya. Ah ternyata Kai dan istrinya Kyungsoo, serta kedua orang tuaku dan Chanyeol. Kai adalah sepupu Chanyeol. Kai dan Kyungsoo baru menikah sebulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo banyak membantuku ketika aku sedang hamil. Tapi ada satu hal yang terasa aneh….

AKU SEDANG MENYUSUI !

Sontak Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menutupi daerah atasku dan tetap memegangnya agar tidak mengenai Chanhyun. "YAA ! Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk ! Istriku sedang menyusui !" Bentak Chanyeol pada Kai. Kai membulatkan matanya, sepertinya dia tengah bersemangat. "Hyuuung, aku ingin melihat keponakankuu.. Jebal hyung" katanya memohon. Kyungsoo memegang lengan Kai, "Sudahlah Kai, sabar sedikit. Sehabis Baekhyun eonnie menyusui kita bisa melihatnya" jelas Kyungsoo bijak. "Aigoo, aku ingin melihatnya Chanyeol-ah. Lagipula kita kan yeoja, jadi biarkan eomma, eomma Byun dan Kyungsoo masuk ya. Ya Channie ?" Aku terkikik dengan ucapan eomma Park. "Hah ya sudahlah, tapi appa, appa Byun dan kau Kai, tidak boleh masuk !" Eomma Park pun sedikit berteriak senang dan menarik eomma dan Kyungsoo ke dalam. Kai, appa, dan appa Park pun cemberut menunggu di luar.

Setelah selesai menyusui, Chanyeol memperbolehkan mereka bertiga masuk. Kai langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong Chanhyun.

"Huaa manis sekali, hihihi. Namanya siapa hyung ?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi chubby Chanhyun. Sepertinya Kai sangat senang mempunyai keponakan. "Namanya Chanhyun, dan singkirkan tanganmu dari anakku. Tangan kotormu akan membuatnya sakit" jawab Chanyeol kesal. Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo dan aku tertawa kecil, sedangkan para eomma appa hanya menggeleng.

"Kalian serasi sekali ya. Semoga kalian juga cepat mempunyai aegya. Ayo Kyungsoo, jangan takut jika kau ingin sepertiku" kataku menggoda. Ya, mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Ditambah bayiku yang sedang digendong Kyungsoo, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis. Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah, Kai tersenyum –menyeringai. Sedangkan para eomma appa tertawa.

"Mau seperti Baekhyun noona ? Dengan senang hati sayangku" bisik Kai di telinga Kyunsoo, membuatnya tambah malu.

Chanyeol menghampiriku lalu berkata, "Sepertinya Chanhyun ingin adik juga" ugh dia juga menggodaku. Aku tersipu malu. Benar-benar Chanyeol ini, kenapa dia bisa se-pervert ini sih -_-

Yah, tapi bagaimana pun, aku tetap senang menjalani hidupku dengan keluargaku. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan suami sebaik, setampan Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, suamiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan setia, kau juga kan ?

Aku cinta semuanya, aku cinta padaMu Tuhan ^^

A/N : HUAAAAAHHH JELEK NIH KAYAKNYA Maklum author masih newbie, gak dapet ya feelnya ._. Mian ya kalau jelek, kalau ada typo. Ini aja word 8 pages, dan gak nyangka wordsnya bisa sampe 2000an…

Oh ya mohon review ya ^^ Author capek-capek buat nih T^T kkk #mupeng


End file.
